Hidden in the Shadows: Story of the Other Students
by Rizyu
Summary: This is the story of the Hogwarts students you don't hear about. A fanfic my friends wanted me to write about us being in Hogwarts with Harry and in our 6th year. Please..R & R. Thanks!
1. The Beginning

High in the hills, hidden from Muggle view was Hogwarts Castle. One I'm sure you are familiar with. If not, you should be informed that it is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And I'm sure you are familiar with the infamous trio of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermoine Granger. However, this story is not of them and their school year, as I'm quite sure you will get the story from the author herself.  
This story is, in fact, of the students you don't hear about. Now, these students were entering their 5th year, like Harry, but they did not and do not have the popularity the trio has. Now, slip into their world. Enjoy.

Mary yawned as the first years were being sorted. The tradition was a fun one but got boring after a while. Elisabetta met her gaze, rolled her eyes, and clapped half-heartedly as another first year joined their Gryffindor table.  
"Hold on just one more second, it's almost over," Elisabetta muttered.  
"Yes, but then we get the whole speech from Dumbledore, again," Brittany popped in, "A right load of rubbish it is."  
"Not our fault that the first years are foolish," Mary responed.  
Just then, Dumbledore stood up and explained the rules to the first years and let the feast begin. Mary, Elisabetta, and Brittany took food onto their plates and began eating.  
When they were finished, they went to the front of the line and glared at any annoying first years. As the Slytherins passed, Elisabetta rolled her eyes when Brittany watched Malfoy with starry-eyes. His eyes fell upon them in disdain, and Elisabetta returned the gaze equally. He was always trouble for the Gryffindors.  
Just then, the Gryffindors were called away and the Slytherins went down to their dungeons. Elisabetta couldn't help but laugh at the first years amazement as the staircases moved. Soon enough, they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
"Password?" she asked.  
The Head Boy and Girl explained the password. Right now, it was "snuzzlefogged." They watched as Neville moaned. He always had trouble remembering the passwords and this year didn't look like it'd be any different.  
Stepping in, they found the familiar common room and smiled. The site was a warming one. The first years crowded into the center and more rules were explained to them. Elisabetta quickly led the way and pushed through the crowd to the bulletin board. Scanning the new posts, she found it.  
"Aha!" she said, placing her finger on it, "Due to the loss of teammates, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team will be having tryouts for positions of chasers and beaters. Please sign the form if you will show at tryouts."  
"So," Elisabetta continued, wheeling on her two friends, "You know what I think?"  
"...Uh oh..." Brittany mumbled.  
"I think we should try out," Elisabetta said, ignoring Brittany's comment, "I mean we've practiced and we're not horrible, so we should do it."  
Brittany shook her head, "Liz, I know I'm not exactly normal, but that's a pretty crazy idea."  
Mary nodded her head, "I see. I think we should do it. When's tryouts?"  
Elisabetta scanned the sheet, "Um...wow. Next Wednesday."  
Brittany sighed, "Bloody hell." She knew there was no way of getting out of their hair-brained schemes, especially when the two of them were for it.  
"Guess they want to practice early and train the new people well," Mary stated, "Oh well, the sooner, the better."  
They nodded in agreement and went to get their programs after signing the sheet. Peering at Mary and Brittany's, Elisabetta said, "Looks like we have the same classes together. Thought I believe we should drop Divination. It's such a drag and we all know she's crazy."  
"Yep," Mary agreed, "Do you think we should tell Harry that we're going to try out?"  
Elisabetta snorted, "Hah. If we can get him and if he's not as filled with male PMS. Or have I only noticed that he loses his temper often now?"  
Her friends giggled. It was true. Yawning, Mary said she was going up to bed. Elisabetta decided to go up also. Brittany, however, decided to stay in the common room and continue with the fun. Laughing, the two girls entered their dormitory. Their trunks, as always, were already there. Elisabetta unpacked her uniform and new robe, laying them on top of her trunk; too lazy to place everything in the closet they were provided with. They had bought new robes as the fifth years robes changed, showing them to be 'mature, upper-classmen.' In her opinion, Elisabetta found them much nicer than the robes they had earlier.  
Mary, on the other hand, placed everything in her closet. Rolling her eyes, Elisabetta slid into bed, turning over and closing her eyes.  
"Goodnight," Mary said, "It's going to be a long day tomorrow." 


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2-Introductions  
  
Mary rose before the other two, waking them up. Brittany was the hardest to wake up, being knocked out from the night before. God only knows what hour she went to sleep last night, she thought as she poked Brittany several times before she mumbled something about one more minute.  
"Brittany," Mary said, "We don't have one more minute. What we have is less time to go down and eat because we got up later."  
"Okay, okay," Brittany replied, rubbing her eyes and slowly getting out of the bed. When she was grabbing her uniform, Elisabetta came back in the room, fully dressed.  
"Finally got her up, eh?" she asked.  
"Yep, took a while, she sleeps like a rock," Mary said.  
Walking back into the room also dressed Brittany said, "You know I can still hear you."  
Shrugging, Elisabetta responded, "Ah well, it's not like we were saying anything bad about you. Look at the time; we'll have to bring our books with us to the Great Hall so we can go directly to Potions without being late. Snape would enjoy handing out detention."  
Mary and Brittany winced, having Potions as their first class for the whole first term would be a bummer. They grabbed their books and shoved them into their bags and headed down to the Great Hall. Most of their Gyffindor house was already there. They ate quickly and made their way down to Snape's dungeons.  
Glancing at her watch Mary announced, "We're five minutes early, but that's good." Nodding her head in their direction she whispered, "Looks like we have this class with the Slytherins again. This is going to be lots of fun."  
Elisabetta peered over and saw well enough some of the Slytherins were already waiting to get into class too. She muttered something under her breath and then noticed something else. "Hey," she said to her two friends, "Is that kid new?" She pointed discreetly at a boy with black hair and honey eyes.  
Brittany looked over and 'oh-ed.' Then she said, "No, I don't think so, he's just one of the more quiet ones. Not necessarily less talkative than Malfoy but he doesn't seem to waste too much time bothering the other houses. I've seen him once or twice before."  
Elisabetta was about to say something as Snape came sharply down the hall. All the Gryffindors fell silent, they knew how much Snape enjoyed taking points from Gryffindor and they weren't about to give him the opportunity. Being the last ones in, Brittany, Mary and Elisabetta were stuck taking the seats in the front. And so the term looks even brighter, Elisabetta thought sarcastically.  
"Now, listen up! Sharpish!" Snape said, "This year you are in your fifth year. Thus, the potions we do in class will become more detailed and dangerous, so you better listen to what I say if you don't want to wind up in the Hospital Wing." When he finished he glanced at the students who had trouble, his eyes boring into Neville.  
"And if you think that just because your face is in the paper or you are famous that you can do anything you want in my class," Snape continued with the speech he gave every year, looking at Harry, "You are quite mistaken."  
They turned and saw Harry's green eyes fill with rage. He hated Snape, who wouldn't, but hopefully he wouldn't do anything stupid to cause them to lose house points. He had been losing control of his temper as he got older and they hoped he would keep it. It was the first day, and losing points was not a good way to start the year. Meanwhile, Malfoy and his cronies snickered in the back.  
Snape began the lesson, asking questions left and right to see if anyone had read over the summer. Hermoine's constantly raised hand was ignored by Snape; who looked around as if he didn't see it. Eventually, he began picking and choosing students to answer the questions: rewarding Slytherins with house points if they were right and berating Gryffindors if they were wrong. Malfoy, as usual, was the favorite. Brittany was amazed by his knowledge on the subject and said so to Elisabetta and Mary. They both agreed that he had most likely cheated off of someone, after all, he was known for his slimy ways.  
Hearing the whispering and snapping his head around, Snape's eyes fell on Brittany. They were cold and looming, "Ms. Boccio, would you like to tell me what is used in a potion that is used to permanently remove hair off of someone?"  
Brittany's eyes widened, she wasn't sure. "Ah, um...wolfsbane?" she ventured.  
Snape's eyes looked her over as if scanning her, "Yes, Ms. Boccio, that is one of the ingredients. Consider yourself very lucky. Very lucky indeed."  
Brittany, Elisabetta, and Mary breathed a sigh of relief. If she hadn't gotten it, they might've wound up with detention and that wouldn't have been fun for the first week. Before Snape could ask anymore questions, class was over and all the Gryffindors rushed out, cursing Snape under their breath.  
"The first day back and he assigns us four sheets of parchment on two different potions used in the Middle Ages," Elisabetta complained, watching the Slytherin boy she had seen before walk in front of them. She still didn't know his name.  
"We should expect it by now," Mary replied weakly.  
"Well, on the bright side, we have Care of Magical Creatures next with the Hufflepuffs," Brittany said.  
The rest of the morning moved on pretty well, and even the most boring of classes were enjoyable. They broke for lunch at noon. Filling their plates they sat down at their table when their friend from Ravenclaw, Jasmine, walked over.  
"Hey guys, how're you?" she asked  
They shook their heads in a 'good' motion as their mouths were filled with food.  
Continuing she said, "I had to go to a Muggle camp this past summer and I met two boys that go here actually. Same year and all. They're in different houses, one's in Slytherin, the other's in Hufflepuff but they're both extremely nice."  
Elisabetta raised her eyebrows as Jasmine continued on, "Come on, this way."  
Grabbing their bags, they followed her out into the hallway. Elisabetta was wondering how a Slytherin could be extremely nice, when she almost dropped her bag.  
She's got to be kidding, Elisabetta thought, eyes widening.  
"Guys," Jasmine said, "This is Tom, he's in Slytherin and this is Pat."  
Yep, sure enough, the boy Elisabetta had questioned Brittany about was one of them. It was Tom. Elisabetta looked at her other friends who seemed just as stunned and smiled. 


	3. New Friends

After almost dropping her schoolbag, Elisabetta gave a small wave, nodding curtly, "Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Elisabetta."

Brittany quirked her eyebrows at Tom and Pat smarmily, "I'm Brittany."

Mary just rolled her eyes and introduced herself, "Yea, and I'm Mary."

With a further glance at them, Elisabetta noted that Pat was oddly short; standing around 5'4 but Tom was about her height, though she wished he were slightly taller even though she had just met him.

Tom grinned, "Yea, I'm Tom. You might've heard of us, we got Jasmine in a lot of trouble at camp for a paint fight." Elisabetta recalled Jasmine telling her of it and shook her head laughing.

"Yea, I've heard of you guys, that was nice," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, well no one said we were the nicest people," Tom quipped.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder lightly; "He's not mean, though he'd like to think so."

Elisabetta commented, "Well maybe he's a fake then. A fake Slytherin, has an odd ring to it don't you think?"

Brittany yawned and then started talking to Pat about classes. Mary just tapped her foot with a small sort of impatience.

Tom met Elisabetta's eyes with his own and she felt color rise to her face, "I know a challenge when I see one. I'm not a fake Slytherin, and if I am, then the hat must've screwed up."

Elisabetta tried to think of a witty comment but just said, "Yes, I suppose, though that doesn't seem to happen does it? So maybe you are a Slytherin."

"What do you mean _maybe_? I've been in the house for six years and fit right in," Tom said, challenging her.

Elisabetta was having too much fun to notice his tone, she'd gotten somewhere in the conversation, an accomplishment with her established record of guys.

Mary checked her watched and said, "Well, we should head to our next class, it's almost time."

Brittany said, "Already? Which house is it with?"

Mary glanced at their schedule, "Ravenclaw."

Brittany gave a silent murmur of them being 'know-it-alls' and 'stealers of house points'.

Elisabetta sighed and looked at Jasmine, "So, you coming with us?"

Jasmine nodded, "Sure. Hey, we'll see you guys in a while, all right?"

Tom shrugged, "Yea, I guess, see you. Have fun in class."

Elisabetta replied sarcastically, "Yes, of course we'll have loads of fun. Classes are so interesting you know."

Mary gave the three girls a shove in the direction of their classroom and they set off, waving over their shoulders.

Elisabetta said to Jasmine, "Thanks for introducing us. They're very nice."

Jasmine nodded, "Yea, they're not bad guys. Good friends to have."

"Hey at least there's a guy close to your height," Elisabetta said to Brittany, smirking.

Brittany smacked Elisabetta on her back, "Haha, hilarious. He's nice but not as cool as-"

"…_Mal_foy," Mary commented with disgust, emphasizing on the 'Mal' with a French accent.

As they reached the classroom and took their seats (the class happened to be Charms) together, Elisabetta asked Jasmine, "So is he single?"

Jasmine looked at her a bit sadly, "I knew you'd ask this. Not currently, but his record doesn't last long with girls actually. They tend to dump him after a while and they're all set ups, so I'm not going to attempt it with you. But you can gain an advantage as being new friends."

Mal in French means 'bad'.


End file.
